Sempre Ao Meu Lado
by Nieryka
Summary: E se o verdadeiro amor de John estivesse ao lado dele todo esse tempo? Rumos diferentes para o filme. Slash. Henri/John e um pouco de Mark/John também porque não sou de ferro!


**Titulo:** Sempre ao Meu Lado

**Autora:**Nieryka

**Fandom:** I Am Number Four Movie

**Parzinho Romântico:** Henri/John S.(Four)

**Classificação:** T

**Sumário:** E se o verdadeiro amor de John estivesse ao lado dele todo esse tempo? Rumos diferentes para o filme. Slash. Henri/John e um pouco de Mark/John também porque não sou de ferro!

Acho que é um recorde. Não levei um ano pra escrever outra fic depois das de Thor!

Bom, eu vou confessar: li o primeiro capítulo de Eu Sou O Número Quatro e não me empolguei nada. Quando o filme saiu aqui no Brasil nem cheguei a erguer uma sobrancelha, mas as Destino tinham outra idéia. Minha amiga Barbara assistiu o bendito filme e me arrastou para vê-lo lançando uma isca nada justa: Timothy Olyphant, o terrorista hacker de Duro de Matar 4.0, filme que eu amo por ter o fofo do John McClane cuidando do hacker Matt Farrel. Bem, eu gostei do Thomas Gabriel (Timothy Olyphant); achei ele charmoso, fazer o quê. Daí minha amiga vai e me diz que Ele está em Eu Sou O Número Quatro fazendo o papel do Guardião superprotetor de um loiro de fechar comércio...Já viram, né? Assisti o filme e gostei. Tem ação, personagens legais e muitas, mas MUITAS situações para slash que eu não podia perder. E tem o terceiro filho de John Winchester! Preciso dizer mais?

**Só pra avisar:** nesta fic John e Sarah apenas desenvolveram uma grande amizade, nada de namorico e muito menos amor verdadeiro lorieno.E apesar do Henri do livro ser muito fofo eu prefiro a versão do filme e é essa que vou usar. And...ninguém aqui acha que o Alex Pettyfer tem 15 anos, né, galere? Dito isso vamos ao que interessa!

**Henri**

Eu não sou o pai dele. Tenho que me lembrar disso a todo momento ou estaremos perdidos. Se eu esquecer o que realmente somos vou arruinar tudo pelo que lutamos, tudo o que sacrificamos em Lorien. Eu já acho que sou muito mole com ele, de qualquer forma, sem precisar correr para o quarto toda vez que o ouço gritar em meio a um pesadelo ou me segurar para não abraçá-lo quando tudo dá errado e temos que partir mais uma vez...ou quando a morte alcança mais um dos nove.

Se eu permitir essa ligação John vai sofrer, pois Cêpans morrem; é nosso destino morrer pelos nove se for preciso. Não quero ser um pai para John. Ele já perdeu o verdadeiro e não merece sofrer ainda mais quando eu me for.

Além disso dar a ele a ilusão de poder viver como um garoto normal só vai fazê-lo se revoltar quando realmente tiver que cumprir seu destino.

Paradise está dificultando minha vida de um jeito que eu jamais teria permitido se pudesse prever o futuro. Pena que Cêpans não tem Legados, pois eu adoraria ter ESSE.

Principalmente porque poderia ter pedido para proteger outro garoto. Não por eu não gostar de John, de jeito nenhum. Mas justamente porque acho que estou começando a gostar dele DEMAIS pra nosso próprio bem.

**John**

Acho que sempre me ressenti da maneira como Henri me trata. Tudo bem, ele cuida de mim, me mantém vivo...mas é pedir muito ser, sei lá, humano, as vezes? Tem vezes que eu sinceramente tenho a impressão de que ele me odeia por tudo o que essa missão nos faz passar.

Eu não devia ser mal agradecido, claro. Não faço idéia do que ele teve que sacrificar em Lorien quando recebeu a missão de ser meu Guardião e ele também não fala muito sobre isso. Não, vamos ser honestos...ele não fala NADA! E me proíbe de tudo, em contraste.

Acho que qualquer um diria que eu estava pronto para sentir raiva dele, ou me revoltar (dramático, isso...), algo assim. As vezes eu sinto raiva, mas é por outras razões. Eu não esperava é acabar tendo, como posso dizer...uma "queda" pelo cara.

Até descobrir isso eu realmente achava que minha vontade de ficar o mais longe de casa possível (na escola, na praia ou só andando por aí) se devia unicamente á Henri ser um pé no saco. Como a gente se engana fácil, não?

Então de repente eu estava dentro do armário de vassouras do colégio com minhas mãos queimando e parecendo dois holofotes de festa rave. Eu desmaiei, claro, e de repente quem estava lá? Henri obviamente, mas ele estava diferente.

Não parecia mais distante; parecia preocupado enquanto segurava minhas mãos e olhava direto nos meus olhos, explicando, acalmando. Eu podia sentir o calor das mãos dele nas minhas e foi isso, mais do que saber o que é um Legado e controlar a respiração, que fez tudo voltar ao normal.

Daí eu soube que estava ferrado.

**Capítulo 1a **

— E agora?

— Agora esperamos. Você vai ficar mais forte, mais rápido, seus poderes vão aumentar. — Henri foi até a geladeira e pegou um pouco de gelo para aplicar nas mãos de John, que ainda sentia uma certa ardência nas palmas. — Preciso que seja cuidadoso, mantenha o controle. Quando conseguir poderá voltar para a escola. Ainda tenho assuntos pra resolver aqui, não quero atrair suspeitas tão cedo. — fez um gesto para que o rapaz se aproximasse e envolveu um pouco de gelo em um pano de secar louça. — Até lá quero que mantenha-se em guarda. Seus poderes só vão atrair atenção.

Típico, pensou John, enquanto Henri aplicava o gelo em uma mão e depois na outra, cuidadosamente, Quando finalmente tinha algo legal ao seu alcance precisava esconder a qualquer custo.

— Então, agora tenho todos esses poderes e não posso usá-los?

— Exato.

John suspirou, exasperado, encarando Henri com cara de poucos amigos, mas o mais velho nem tomou conhecimento. Continuou passando o pano gelado nas palmas das mãos do rapaz suavemente, alheio ao crescente nervosismo de John, que começava a sentir-se mais e mais quente com aquela proximidade e a sensação estranha, meio cócegas, meio outra coisa, que sentia a cada movimento da aplicação.

— Já estou melhor, Henri...pode...pode parar.

Henri ergueu o olhar e após um momento assentiu. Jogou a toalha na pia enquanto John abria e fechava as mãos duplamente aliviado.

— Suba. Descanse um pouco até o almoço. Estarei na sala, ok?

John observou Henri sair da cozinha e resolveu mesmo ir para o quarto. Mas não para descansar. Sentia-se irrequieto demais, como se seu corpo não pudesse conter toda aquela energia que parecia aumentar a cada minuto. Por isso resolveu dar uma saidinha clandestina. Fora um bônus e tanto encontrar Sarah e ser convidado para o jantar. Pela primeira vez vira o que era realmente uma família e sentira-se quase normal.

Pena que, ao sair da casa de Sarah na companhia de Bernie (_"Foi o Henri que te mandou, ou eu agora tenho dois guardiões chatos no meu pé?"_) John não notou um certo zagueiro loiro de tocaia no outro lado da rua.

**XxX**

**Desculpem pela introdução curtinha, mas resolvi postar assim por um motivo: Meu plano original era meio que reescrever o filme todo encaixando o slash/yaoi, adaptando aqui e ali...mas isso pode ser chato pra quem lê, então deixo para vocês a escolha. Continuo a partir deste ponto ou vou direto para as partes "interessantes"?**


End file.
